Follow Up To The Night Dad Came Home
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: John wants Dean to punish Sam after they return from Sam's unauthorized trip to Flagstaff based off of episode 5.16 Dark Side of the Moon Warning: Spanking


**I wrote the first part of this story during the LJ Spring Challenge and was asked to write a follow up, so decided that it would be my last story for the LJ Summer Challenge.**

They had been back from Flagstaff for three days now and Sam was finally able to sit without wanting to cry. He couldn't believe how stupid he was. He should have known his dad and Dean would find him sooner or later and if he was completely honest with himself he was ready to go home the minute he heard the sound of the Impala. The only thing he was going to miss was the dog. The dog was great, but he knew better than to ask if he could keep it.

The ass whipping sucked, but it was expected. What wasn't expected was his father's proclamation that he was staying home with them for the next two weeks and they were going to spend some quality time together. The ride home was fun even though Sam's ass was throbbing and it ached every time he moved. Sam noticed that Dean was having problems sitting still too. He wondered if his dad had spanked Dean too. Sam hoped not.

To pass the time John told him all about his last hunt and some funny stories about his past hunting trips with Bobby and Caleb. John also wanted to know what they wanted to do for the rest of the summer. The boys threw some ideas out and John said they would try to do most of them as long as hunting didn't get in the way.

The first two days they spent training and watching movies. They even played a couple games of monopoly. Amazingly Dean and Sam didn't kill each other, but did receive a couple of swats from John for fighting. This was the longest period of time Sam could remember in his life when he didn't see his father sitting at the table researching. Sam knew the man was researching once they went to bed. The one thing Sam hated most about being grounded was that he had to go to bed at 8:30 every night. Sam knew it gave his dad more than enough time to research, because the man never slept.

Sam woke up the third morning and was shocked to hear his father say,

"Dean, I'm picking up breakfast. I think it's time you had your conversation with your brother."

"Come on Dad. The kid learned his lesson."

"Dean, we talked about this. What he did was really dangerous and he needs to know that neither of us will ever let it happen again. We're a team. I know you don't want to beat his ass, hell I never want to beat either or your asses, but it's our job to keep him safe."

"You're right."

"When you're feeling guilty, just think of how you felt when you found that room empty and realized he ran away."

Those words did it for Dean, he would never forget how he felt finding their room empty and knowing that his little brother had ran away.

"Yes, sir," Dean said.

As Sam watched his father walk out the door his stomach sank. After the royal ass whipping his father gave him, John told Sam that Dean was going to have a turn at bat. Sam wasn't ready and hoped he could talk his brother out of it. Dean looked over at his little brother and sighed.

"Dean, my butt still hurts, please don't spank me," Sam begged before Dean could say anything, giving Dean his best puppy dog eyes.

"Do you know what you put me through?" Dean asked.

"No, but I'm really sorry about it," Sam tried.

"It was my watch, Sammy and you could have died. I didn't know where you were or if you were hurt. What if you needed someone? You didn't even take a cell phone with you."

"But I'm fine, Dean. I had money and I knew where I was going. Jason's dad drove me because I told him my uncle lived in Flagstaff."

"Yeah, some guy that I've never met and who didn't even bother check your story."

"Well, I kinda lied and said Dad was in the hospital down there after getting in a car accident. I was really convincing."

"Kinda lied? Sammy, you lied your ass off to get what you want."

"I guess so."

"Anyway, so getting there might have been halfway safe, but so many things could have gone wrong while you were there. Plus, taking off on me like that was totally unfair. I lied to Dad more than once trying to save your ass."

"Dean, did Dad spank you, because I ran away?"

"No," Dean lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Samuel."

Sam shuddered at the name. He hated when Dean called him Samuel. Hated it with a capital H. That usually meant that Dean was going to spank him.

'Shit I can't handle another spanking yet," Sam whined internally.

"Sorry, I was just worried. I would have felt twice as bad," Sam said honestly.

"Well, hate to tell ya Sammy but you're about to feel three times as bad. Go get the brush."

"Dean, no please. I can barely sit right now and if you spank me I'll never sit again."

"Sammy, you put me and Dad through hell."

"And Dad beat my ass, please just…"

"Samuel, go get the brush or I promise you we'll do this bare."

"Fuck you, Dean. I'm not letting you…"

"Fine," Dean said grabbing his little brother's arm and pulling him into their Dad's room. Sam tried to pull away and was cursing up a storm the entire way.

Dean grabbed the brush out of the duffle and sat down on the bed. He was happy that Sam hadn't gotten dressed for the day. Unlike his father he didn't have the prowess to unbutton his struggling little brother's jeans while keeping the kid pinned down.

"Dean…Wait…I'm…Sorry," Sam said breathing hard from the struggle, once he realized that he was over his brother's knee and his sleep pants and underwear were pooled around his ankles.

Dean didn't say a thing. He just started dropping the brush hard on his little brother's butt. He was happy that there were no remnants from his father's spanking or Dean wouldn't have been able to do this.

Sam on the other hand felt like his brother was killing him. He felt the madding stinging feeling of the brush as it fell over and over on his poor butt. He wanted his brother to stop more than anything. Why wouldn't he? Maybe it was time to beg again.

"Dean…I'm…sorry…please…stop."

"Six more, Sammy," Dean said tilting his baby brother forward.

"Not…there…stop…please," Sam screeched.

Dean didn't and felt terrible the minute he heard his little brother break into sobs. The second he was finished, Dean pulled Sammy's sleep pants and boxers up covering the damage he caused and held his brother while he cried. Once Sam was finished he looked at his brother and said,

"I'm sorry I scared you."

"Please don't runaway ever again. I can't imagine my life without my annoying little brother."

"You're such a jerk."

"You know it bitch."

**THE END**


End file.
